


Stab Wounds

by ocean_rose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gay, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moose Sam Winchester, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_rose/pseuds/ocean_rose
Summary: A short-but-sweet Sabriel story for you all ♡ Gabriel gets put in hospital, Sam is a worried boyfriend, Gabe is busy being amused about the number of stab wounds ♡
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Stab Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Because I'm bored and school sucks and migraines are awful and I have an MRI scan on Saturday ;~;

Hospitals were not the Archangels favourite place to reside. Maybe it was the pungent smell of fear and death always lingering in the air, seeping in through the cracks in the plaster and under the gaps of those disastrous swinging corridor doors. In all seriousness though, whoever invented those doors must have wanted people to suffer greatly.

Yet the trickster couldn't help but smile softly at his moose-of-a-boyfriend, sitting uncomfortably in a small plastic chair asleep beside him. Gabriel thought that it would be a shame to wake his sleeping beauty, but the thought of Sam declaring to stay by his side all night made him miserable. Almost making him regret running into that trap just to save an innocent human.

Deciding that now was the best time to wake up the moose, Gabe carefully took the giant's hand and stabbed it with one of his perfectly manicured fingernails. Waking up with a start, the wild moose flung his head from side to side, before focusing his attention on his injured angel before him.

"Gabe!" Sam grinned, his smile bright but also still full of concern, "Thank goodness you're awake baby.. We had them count your stab wounds...and you managed to collect 69 in total. Some of them also have a slight possibility of being potentially fatal, but I'm sure you'll be fine.."

Now, some of you may believe that Gabriel is a rather childish angel. And to that, you're honestly not wrong. Even as he sat there, bleeding out at a somewhat alarming rate, with the love of his life fretting about him and bombarding him with question after question: Gabriel still managed to find the strength in him to giggle at the amount of stab wounds he had received.

"Nice." Gabe smiled under his breath, popping a small piece of rose coloured candy into his mouth. 69 had always been a funny number to him, and it would be more than likely to be a funny number for the rest of his existence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this super short one shot ♡ Au Revouir~ ♡


End file.
